Hermione a beaucoup changé
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Vraiment. Il y a un truc de changé chez Hermione. Le seul problème, c'est que je suis le seul à le voir. Et que même moi, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui a changé, exactement...


**A/N : Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Babou du forum HPF :)**

* * *

><p>Il se passe un truc étrange, en ce moment. C'est vraiment bizarre, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que Hermione a changé. Ne me demandez pas en quoi, je n'en sais rien. C'est juste que… je ne la trouve vraiment pas pareille qu'avant.<p>

J'en ai un peu parlé avec les gens autour de moi, mais ils pensent tous que je me fais des idées.

A l'entrainement, Alicia, Katie et Angelina m'ont dit qu'elles ne connaissaient pas assez Hermione pour se prononcer. Et alors ? Moi je ne connais pas beaucoup Montague (encore heureux !) et pourtant je peux dire que c'est le plus bêtes des trolls que la terre ait porté. Du coup j'ai insisté. Alicia a répondu qu'en faisant un effort et en regardant bien, elle avait l'impression que Hermione avait grandi un peu, mais qu'elle ne voyait vraiment rien d'autre. Katie s'est demandé un moment si Hermione n'avait pas des cheveux plus beaux qu'avant, et puis ensuite elle a ajouté que non, ce n'était pas possible et que Hermione Granger aurait surement un nid en guise de cheveux toute sa vie. Angelina m'a juste dit de la fermer et de bloquer les Souaffles si je voulais rester dans l'équipe.

Selon Fred et George, à la limite, le seul changement qu'ils ont remarqué chez elle, c'est qu'avec son badge de préfète, Hermione est encore plus chiante qu'avant. Bon, je dois avouer qu'ils n'ont pas tort : Hermione n'est pas très drôle à la base, et maintenant elle l'est encore moins, depuis qu'elle s'est mis en tête de nous faire appliquer le règlement à la lettre. Mais franchement, il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de la charrier ainsi. Alors du coup, comme moi aussi j'ai un badge, juste pour le plaisir, j'ai donné une retenue aux jumeaux. Je sais à quel point ils aiment passer du temps avec Rusard et Miss Teigne.

J'ai aussi posé la question à Lavande et Parvati. Je sais qu'elles ne sont pas particulièrement amies, mais elles vivent pratiquement ensemble, quand on y réfléchit bien. Elles devraient donc être les premières à repérer quelque chose, non ? Mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponse vraiment précise. Elles se sont juste mises à rire, et Parvati a chuchoté un truc dans l'oreille de Lavande qui m'a regardé en gloussant un peu mais en semblant aussi agacée, c'était vraiment étrange, ça aussi. Après ça, Parvati a dit que c'était juste une histoire de perception nouvelle, mais là j'ai décroché. Les cours de Trelawney sont assez nuls comme ça pour que j'en reprenne une nouvelle couche pendant mes heures de repos.

Seamus… Seamus je ne lui parle plus, parce que cet imbécile ne croit pas que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour et qu'il traite Harry de menteur. Personne ne traite Harry de menteur (enfin, à part moi, mais ce n'est pas la même chose… le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, tous les indices concordaient dans mon sens). Dean, il a juste dit qu'il s'en fichait, de Hermione. De toute façon, son avis n'a aucune valeur, il aime le football… N'importe quoi. En quoi regarder des bonhommes sans balais courir après une seule balle peut être intéressant, je vous le demande ?

Neville me dit qu'il n'a pas noté de changement chez Hermione, à part le fait qu'elle est considérablement plus énervée cette année que les précédentes. Tous les deux, on pense que ça, c'est dû à Ombrage. En même temps, qui le vieux crapaud n'énerve-t-il pas, à part ces limaces dégénérées de Serpentard moisis et mon imbécile de frangin-lécheur-de-bottes-du-Ministère ? Mais quand je dis à Neville qu'il y a autre chose, il dit qu'il n'a rien vu. Pourtant ça me semble évident, qu'elle a changé. Mais je ne trouve pas en quoi. C'est super frustrant.

Je n'en ai pas parlé à Harry. Il a d'autres choses en tête en ce moment, avec Vous-Savez-Qui de retour, les trois quarts de l'école sur son dos, l'Armée de Dumbledore à gérer, et tous les cours par-dessus le marché. Parce que ces crétins de profs, ils ont beau savoir que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est de retour, ils ne feront rien pour nous aider et ne diminueront pas notre quantité astronomique de devoirs. Non, vous pensez bien, ça serait trop beau. Il y a des Beuglantes qui se perdent, moi je vous le dis.

Enfin bref, vous voyez, j'en ai parlé à tout le monde (sauf Harry, du coup), et franchement, je ne comprends pas comment ils ont fait pour ne rien voir. Je vis entouré d'aveugles qui vont tous se retrouver à devoir porter des lunettes… Harry se sentira surement moins seul…

* * *

><p><em>Sympa, Ron. On en trouve des trucs, dans les tables de nuit des garçons de Gryffondor. Un journal intime, je croyais que c'était pour les filles ?<em>

_Et c'est marrant comme tu as oublié de parler de __**MON**__ hypothèse à moi._

* * *

><p>journal ? Déjà à la base, qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais à fouiller dans mes affaires, sale fouine ? Et d'abord ce n'est pas un journal. Les journaux c'est pour les filles. Ça c'est un défouloir. Ce n'est pas la même chose.<p>

Et puis ton hypothèse, si je n'en parle pas, c'est parce qu'elle est ridicule. Non, je ne suis pas amoureux de Hermione, c'est complètement stupide. Enfin, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris ça, parce que juste comme ça, la prochaine fois que tu ouvriras ce **DEFOULOIR** (et j'insiste sur ce mot), tu te retrouveras aveugle.

Enfin en tout cas je vais chercher un sort à la bibliothèque qui fait ça. Et puis si je n'en trouve pas un, j'en jetterai un autre, mais comme je vais me planter, une chance sur quatre que ça te rende aveugle comme le sort que je cherchais au début. A moins que ça ne me rende aveugle, moi ?

Ceci dit, ça serait peut-être bien : ça m'empêcherait de voir Hermione changer et de me pourrir la vie à me poser des questions débiles…


End file.
